I still Love You
by hanniehoney
Summary: Jonghyun masih mencintai Key.. tapi Key suda ada yang punya :   Jonghyun/Key Onew/Key Jonghyun/Amber Amber/Taejun


●●●❀ღℒℴts ℴƒ ℒℴѵℯ ღஜ۩۞۩ஜღℒℴts ℴƒ ℒℴѵℯ ღ●●● (¯`' • JONGKEY • '´¯) ●●●❀ღℒℴts ℴƒ ℒℴѵℯ ღஜ۩۞۩ஜღℒℴts ℴƒ ℒℴѵℯ ღ ●●●

**Title:**I Still Love You

**Pairing: **Jonghyun/Key-Onew/Key, Jonghyun/Amber-Amber/Taejun

**Length:** One-shot

**Disclaimer: **i dont own them...

**Warning: **yaoi story, freak!jjong XD

**A/N: **bagi yang gak tau Taejun tuh Internet Ulzzang.. pernah ada di Ulzzang generation.. kayaknya Amber ama Taejun gak deket… tapi ini FF.. jadi ya udah lah ya kkk~

**H****appy ****B****irthday to TeukieAngel33**

* * *

><p><strong>Jonghyun's POV<strong>

Here i go again. Berdiri di lorong ini lagi, hanya memperhatikan pria itu lagi. Pria itu sudah kukenal sejak awal masuk SMA. Namanya Kim Ki bum atau akrabnya Key. Dia mantanku, kami putus sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu karena sebuah pertengkaran yang entah awalnya bagaimana. Yang disebelahnya Key itu Lee Jinki. Pacar barunya. Kulihat Jinki menarik tangan Key lalu menciumnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menutup mataku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Kenapa hatiku masih terasa begitu sakit melihat Key bersama orang lain? Padahal hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir. Aku sangat menyesal kami bertengkar, aku ingin merebutnya kembali ke dalam pelukanku. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, dia tak akan kembali padaku. Aku telah menyakitinya.

"oi jjong! Sedang ap- ooh!", pekikan Taejun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dia segera menutup mulutnya ketika meliahat adegan mesra-mesraan Key dan Jinki di ujung lorong. Amber di sebelahnya hanya memutar mata lalu menyeretku pergi dari lorong itu.

Aku menatap dua sahabatku itu. Kita sekarang berada di lapangan sekolah, tempat paling jauh dari lorong tadi.

"uuhh Amber... sembunyikan aku", bisik Taejun tiba-tiba.

"hah?", sebelum Taejun sempat menjawab terdengar beberapa jeritan dari sebrang lapangan. Taejun memutar bola matanya. 5 orang siswi berlari ke arah kami. Yah, pasti fans Taejun. Taejun adalah ulzzang yang sangat terkenal di sekolah kami. Ia bahkan punya fansclub sendiri. Namun entah kenapa Taejun selalu mengikuti Amber ke mana pun ia pergi, seperti seekor anak anjing.

Berbeda dengan Taejun yang cantik, Amber justru gadis yang tampan. Ia selalu bergaya seperti layaknya pria. Dia mengenakan rok hanya untuk ke sekolah-itu pun terpaksa-. Suka berkelahi, punya lebih banyak teman cowok dari pada teman cewek. Amber juga yang membantu Taejun kabur dari kerumunan fansnya. Sebenarnya fans Taejun banyak yang cemburu Amber bisa begitu dekat dengan Taejun, namun mereka tidak ada yang berani melawan Amber.

"kyaaaa, oppa... ini aku buatkan makan siang!", pekik salah satu siswi itu.

"ah gomawo". Gadis yang lain juga memberi beberapa barang lalu pergi sambil cekikikan. Taejun hanya menatap beberapa kotak bekal dan kotak hadiah ditanganya. Ia berjongkok lalu menyusun kotak-kotak bekal itu di lantai.

"apa mereka mau membuatku segendut Kang Hodong", gerutunya lalu memberi Amber dan Jonghyun masing-masing satu kotak bekal,"untuk kalian", katanya sambil tersenyum.

xxXXxx

**No one's POV**

Jjong menatap dari kejauhan. Key berjalan sendirian menuju ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi Key pura-pura tidak melihat ada Jonghun duduk di situ. Jonghyun menarik tangan Key.

"Key bisa kita bicara?"

"tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Onew", jawabnya ketus sambil melepas genggaman Jonghyun lalu pergi.

"sudahlah Jjong", kata Amber sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghyun, "biarkan dia bahagia"

"kalian tidak membantu", gerutu Jonghyun lalu beranjak dan pergi.

"babo! Apa dia tidak sadar ada orang yang di dekatnya yang suka padanya"

"mm-hmm... dasar duo babo", sambung Taejun. Amber membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya jadi ia menutup kembali mulutnya.

"kau punya orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu babo", tambah Taejun sambil melipat tanganya di dada. Amber masih terperangah mendengar pernyataan dari Taejun.

"Uuugh.. babo yaaa", serunya lalu mencium Amber. Amber terkejut namun membalas ciuman itu.

"you're mine now", ucap Taejun sambil tersenyum manis. Untuk pertama kalinya Amber meras mukanya memanas karena pria cantik itu.

xxXXxx

**Key's POV**

Aku menjejalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam lokerku cepat-cepat. Hari sudah mulai gelap, ini semua karena aku ketiduran di perpustakaan tadi. Leherku juga jadi sakit karena menunduk selama tidur tadi. Sial sekali hari ini.

Benar-benar sial… aku melihat jjong baru keluar dari gimnasium ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku pura- pura tidak melihatnya dan terus berjalan namun ia menarikku dan mendorongku ke dinding terdekat. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Agak memelas tapi juga sangat tajam. Membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"kau terus mengabaikanku", katanya dingin.

"So?", kataku sewot. Jjong menatapku tajam lalu menciumku dengan kasar. Aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi ia terlalu kuat. Akirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan ia menciumku.

"Key?", suara itu! Suara yang tak ingin aku dengar dalam keadaan ini. Onew alias Lee Jinki.

"O-onew… i-ini semua… bisa kujelaskan..", kataku sambil mendorong Jjong.

"kupikir kau sudah melupakannya…", ucap Onew pelan.

"me-memang aku sudah"

"Key…", ucapnya kecewa,"kita akhiri saja… kita putus okay? Dia memang lebih baik"

"No! Onew tunggu! Ini semua salah Paham!", pekikku, memberi tatapan marah pada Jjong lalu pergi mengejar Onew. Jonghyun! Aku membencimu!

xxXXxx

Aku sedang di rumah Dongwoon sekarang. Aku butuh teman curhat. Tapi seprtinya aku salah orang… seharusnya aku ke rumah Minho saja. Fiuh~

Aku mengompres mataku yang bengkak karena menangis. Tiba-tiba Hpku bergetar. Nama Jjong tertera menandakan dia yang menelpon. Uugh… lagi-lagi dia menelpon. Aku menatap Hpku, ingin kubanting rasanya. Aku sudah capek, aku tak ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Dulu ia menyakitiku, sekarang ia membuatku putus dari Onew, apasih maunya.

"Tidak kau angkat?", Tanya Dongwoon. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Hpku berhenti bergetar namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali bergetar. Aku merejectnya namun Hpku bergetar lagi semenit kemudian. Aku menguarkan geram frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Mau tau caranya supaya dia berhenti menelponmu?", aku menatap Dongwoon heran sambil mengangguk,"pencet tombol yang hijau itu lalu bicara padanya. Mudahkan?", lanjutnya enteng. Aku menggeram lagi tapi mengikuti sarannya.

"Apa maumu?", teriaku

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin minta maaf", jawab Jonghyun diseberang sana.

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu. Jangan menelpon lagi!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti menelponmu sebelum kau mau bertemu denganku." Aku menggeram lagi.

"Baiklah! Besok sore di café biasa, sepulang sekolah", aku langsung menutup telpon dan membanting Hp malang itu. Dongwoon hanya tertawa.

"See? Mudahkan…", kata Dongwoon cengengesan.

"Son Dongwoon akan kubunuh kau"

xxXXxx

Aku memasuki café sambil memandang pajangan-pajangan yang ada di dinding café. Setelah putus dengan Jjong aku tidak pernah ke café ini lagi. Aku rindu suasananya. Aku melihat Jjong sudah duduk di meja biasa tempat kami dulu sering tempati. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Pandanganya kosong. Aku menghampirinya.

"Aku tak punya waktu banyak, sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan cepat", ucapku sambil membanting tubuhku ke kursi di seberang Jjong. Jjong terloncat di tempat duduknya, ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku minta maaf", ucapnya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku benci tatapan matanya itu. Selalu membuatku berdebar kencang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Namun Jjong memalingkan wajahku agar pandangan kami bertemu lagi.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimmu, Key", Aku menelan ludahku,"kembalilah padaku"

"Setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?", kataku lalu tertawa sinis.

"Mianhae Key…". Aku terdiam. Tidak… tidak bisa lebih lama lagi disini, pikirku. Aku beranjak bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"T-tunggu Key!", Jjong menggenggam pergelangan tanganku." Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi Key! Aku berjanji… aku sangat mencintaimu", ucapnya lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Shit! Kenapa air mataku juga mengalir?

Mataku terbelalak, ketika melihat Jjong berlutut didepanku. Ia menatapku sambil terus memohon-mohon. Tatapanku buram karena air mata yang sudah membanjiri mataku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku masih mencintainya? Kenangan indah bersama Jjong tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku. Jjong… sepertinya memang itulah yang hilang dari hidupku.

Aku berlutut, melingkarkan tanganku di leher Jjong lalu menciumnya lembut. Jjong membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Jika kau menyakitiku lagi, Jjong, aku bersumpah kau akan mati mengenaskan!", Jjong tertawa pelan lalu melumat bibirku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jjong", bisikku ditengah ciuman kami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How is it? Amber/Taejun not that bad kan? Sebenarnya aku gak tau gimana sifat Taejun… hehehe~

kalo da typoss mian y.. ga aku cek lagi~ aku dah diusir dari komp soalnya kkk~ RnR yaaa…

oh iya… FF eunhae sedang diketik looh~ mian chingudeul lama… akan di update ASAP….

TeukieAngel sengil chukaeyooo *muachh*


End file.
